The living paradox
by Dying Rose on The Vine
Summary: And though all may try...you all will fail...These thoughts are not what the Holy Knights should think.
1. Chapter 1

**The Living Paradox**

_**We live in order to die**_

_**We age in order to sin**_

_**We love so we know what hate is**_

_**We have disease so we know what health is**_

_**- The late General Forsque **_

The most innocent human of all (part one)

Exorcists…they exist to destroy the ominous evils known as Akuma. These demons are created by the Millennium Earl with his dark matter. When one creates a darkness in ones heart, the Duke of Millennium appears…and grants you your darkest wish, so he can destroy mankind.

However, mankind is not hopeless. God has sent us his apostles, and his apostles have weapons of their own called innocence. And these wielders of innocence are called Exorcists. The innocence come in many forms, like weapons or house hold items, but some innocence are special.

Allen Walker never knew he was special before that incident, and today he still doesn't think he is special. He was asleep; he had a black jacket adorned with silver buttons and a large silver cross. This marked him special as well, but Allen didn't realize this to terribly much. This jacket was wrapped around his body as a blanket; it was so horribly cold. This very special this lad, in dreamland, had white hair like an old man and a scar like a bleeding star a crossed his left face right over his eye. He was asleep on a train seat, therefore in an ice cold train, his deep breathes were solidified by the frost. Allen Walker's sleep was troubled…

Frost covered the windows and the spaces between mortar slabs, and though the snow had stopped, steam from the weather rolled off smooth surfaces like spirits rolling up from the earth. Church bells rang the time somewhere near by.

_**Bong**_

_**Bong**_

_**Bong**_

A cat ran a crossed the snow cover street, its coat as dark as the sky, but nowhere near as cloudy. It jumped on a frostbitten cargo box that creaks loudly at its light weight. It sniffed around light, sensing something disgusting in the air and ran away.

The cargo box rested against the ice slimed building. The building was decorated with monsters eating monsters, towns burning and kingdoms being built. The drawings were in colours of red, blue, yellow, green, and every colour in between and every shade, from the palest to eye prickling. But some of the pictures were not in paint…

Three black jackets, much like Allen Walker's jacket laid on the snow covered sidewalk, swimming in blood and human dust. Some of the blood from the jacket wearers had splattered, giving a neon yellow slug that was eating a clock tower dark red speckles. The possible culprit of this deed floated above them. It was shaped like a kumquat, grey in colour, with cannons that stuck out in every direction. No, that wasn't it. This was a simple level one Akuma, it couldn't have dispatched three warriors of God so easily.

_Crunch_

Beside the cargo box was a garbage can, between the two was just enough room for a small body, and indeed a small body filled that spot. The Akuma hovered away, content in the destruction it seemed. The small body had only bandages to cover it. So, it was clear that the body was a woman's body. Chill ridden skin stretched a crossed her body as though there was a shortage of it; you could count each rib. Short white was covered in frost, and silver eyes were crying tears that stung her cold face from the warmth of them. She was trembling in fear…but from what?

_Crunch_

A highly polished shoe could be seen from the narrow space between the box and the can. She could barely control her breath and her lips quivering; she hunched over and held her knees to her chest.

"_God…help me…" _Her voice quivered, like a beautiful musical note. The woman, who looked in her late thirties at the oldest, threw her head to the sky as the can was pushed over.

"_Our Father whom art in heaven"_ she prayedraising her hands up as high as they would go, no longer caring about hidingThey were gripped together, fervently in prayer.

"_Hallow be thy name, thy kingdom come, __**thy will-**__" _The trash can crashed down as gloved hand gripped her wrists, her very small wrists, just as God's will was being proclaimed.

"_**Be done, as earth as it is in heaven, give us our day, our daily bread and lead us not…"**_She screamed least last words; her voice was indescribably beautiful, like listening to a chorus proclaiming the good word. As though yearning to reach the clouds above, she stretches her fingers out.

"Lead you where?" Ask a voice, but that one sounded far away as Allen Walker jerked awake. His heart beat furiously in his chest as he steadied himself in his seat. Covered in a cold sweat, Allen pulled his jacket on the right way and made his way to the door. It was so cold, most likely the coldest night he ever endured in his life. An odd thought popped into his head as he pulled open the cold sliding door, 'I wonder if Linanli is freezing?'

"Krory," Allen called down the empty hall, his solid breath fell back into his eyes as the train jerked to a stop. The train wasn't supposed to stop for another three hours. His heart gave a lurch.

"Krory, where are you!?" He yelled for his partner, dashing down the hall. Some other train goers poked their heads out of their rooms, also wondering why the train was stopping. Allen couldn't explain the panic he was experiencing, but he couldn't quell it.

The train jerked into motion as soon as Allen had reached the food compartment, he quickly put his face on a frost over window, rubbing it clear as quick as he could. And his foreboding was right; Arystar Krory was standing in front of a massive arch way next to a tall top hated figure. Allen punched the window and yelled his name, Krory did not look, and the train pulled away.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Living Paradox**

Dear Dhampir72: -blushes- OOoo, thank you!! I hope this chapter is just good .

* * *

The most innocent human of all (parts two)

Arystar Krory had tears in his eyes. He heard the pounding, and so wished to turn his head as the train left him, but the man beside him stood so still that Krory felt if he was made a move the man would be on him in a heart beat. Perhaps, he should have gotten young Walker's help after all.

…Arystar Krory was exploring the train; after all, this was his second time on a train. He would make sure he wouldn't be had again.

He stumbled upon the second class car, looking very out of place. He was a tall, lean man, with an angular pale noise, a pointed nose and hair that was all black except a stock of blond in the front. Krory look around at the seated, rugged, dirty people that sat here. Oh yes, he looked very glamorous in his cape like Exorcist coat, and the fact that he was turning heads as he walked down made him walk fast.

It was unfortunate that he caught the eye of this man…very bad indeed.

Krory almost cleared this compartment when his shoulder was grabbed roughly. Instinctively, he moved forward, hoping to dislodge the grip from him, but alas, he did not. Arystar and the strange man stood on a thin plank above the connecting cables to the next cart.

Thankful for his extra grippe gloves, he held on the rickety railing between the carts to get a good look at his attacker. They were about the same high and structure, but his hair was completely blond and crazy, and that crazy seemed to have dripped into his eyes. Those horrible eyes that were caramel in colour stared at him with such intent. Flicks of gold jumped about like molten lava as the man started towards him.

The train picked up speed as Krory backed away, his black jacket and the man's tan one flailed in the high speed winds. He was surprised that his matching top hat didn't blow off into oblivion.

"Are you an exorcist!?" The man yelled, his words seemed to push against the wind to cut Arystar's pointed ears. Arystar tilted backwards, having issues with his balance, the train stopped suddenly, causing him to be pitched forward on the strange man.

"You're-"The man gave him a sharp tooth grin, holding onto Krory as though they were lost lovers, and jumped off the train.

"This is our stop!" He laughed as they hit the ground together, his hat still in place. Krory made a break for it, crawling from underneath the man, though he seemed to weight a ton. Barely…almost….he could reach the train-

The man with the lava eyes gripped down hard on his order uniform, pulling him back with a maniac grin, "You will undo what your kind have done to my world!"

"Why me?" Krory cried, his voice full of fear as he hopelessly tried to cling to the earth. The man pulled him up, he too now on his feet. His face was so jolly, so silly; he couldn't really mean that much hard, could he?

"I-I know who you are," The unfortunate exorcist pushed against his fingers. Feeling small and insignificant, just like in the old days, when he lived in his Grandfather's house.

The man grabbed him roughly again, leaning to Arystar's side and whispered; "Your tongue and I will dance if you ever speak my name." His voice was still friendly, yet the threat oozed from the kind words, "You will come with me, you will tell gather information from my slave, and you will take back what belongs to me."

He turned Krory around, and pointed to what was a group of bushes and trees now turned into an arch way…

Krory gulped, wondering what will happen next.

"My world has decided to reveal itself to you!" He said cheerful, taking Krory hard by the arm. He mournfully watched the train disappear when something wiggled under neither his uniform.

Timcanpi shot out from inside his uniform, made two loops, and shot back down into his uniform. Krory wiped his eyes, putting a smile on his face, he knew he wasn't alone, and was grateful for it.

"What is this world of yours?" The Romanian man asked, trying his hardest to look less worried and weak. His question was answered as they stepped through the gate. They walked into a huge bush, full of flowers the Krory couldn't even begin to describe! They were colours his eye could not recognise and smells that left his nose speechless!

"Welcome," said the strange man whom he darn not speak his name, "to my home." He let go of Krory's arm to bound up marble steps that were at an odd angle. Krory followed, his shoulders hunched, despite the magic that rang in the air, he seem at an unease.

A dark wooden door was open for Krory, who entered with a mumble of a thank you. The room was cramped and stuffy, with all sorts of pots and pans on the wall. Krory looked around with his usual woeful look on his face, it looked like a kitchen.

"Do you see that glass?"

Krory scanned the room quickly, his heart jumping up and back down quickly. Oh…there is was. It was just a simple cup filled with very blue water. The strange man's guest nodded in reply, he heard a soft sniffle some where on the floor.

"When it is empty," The home owner ordered, taking off his hat from his head of odd crazy hair that stuck up everywhere, "I will be back to retrieve you. Do not leave the house," He put on a new hat, this one black with a band like fire around it, "and eat whatever you want." With a final jolly smile, he grabbed a diamond studded cane and left the house.

Somewhere in the house a clock was ticking most loudly, as Arystar stood a seat in a dark wooden chair. He admired the art work done in the wood, until he realized that the screen it was portraying was one of genocide.

Tiny wooden people, some completely human looking, some totally monstrous, were running from a signal man. The people in fear seem to break off, the humans ran to a flower field on the left side and on the right were the monsters falling into a fire pit.

Why was he so moved by this scene? Maybe (he touched his anti-akuma weapon, his teeth) because he was once considered a monster, and maybe…he still was?

Krory was dragged out of his thoughts by a soft weight on his legs. He looked down, and to his surprise, a small girl was there.

She was very beautiful, and yet ugly at the same time…it was like he couldn't take in her face at all. It was so strange, like everything here…his brain did its best to gather what it could; she had hawkish features of the nose and eyebrows with golden hair like stalks of corn and eyes like the deepest part of the ocean. She must have been crying.

"What's wrong child-?" Krory said tenderly, then seeing what gave him a start. A collar, one that looked like it plugged into her neck most painfully, and that pain was illustrated on her sweet strange face. He gripped the collar with his thin fingers, "Does this cause you pain?"

"Uh-ye-yesh," Was the simple reply, it sounded like she had a speech impediment. Timcanpi poked his round winged self out from Krory's clothes. He gave the girl an encouraging smile as he glanced at the water clock; it was still full.

"Who are you?" He asked, trying to sound as pleasant as possible, "Or are you afraid people will know your name?" With a laugh he gave a tug on the collar of doom. It zapped the girl something horribly, apparently, for she flung her self forward, groaning in anguish on Krory.

"TELL ME!" She cried, as the pain subsided, "You know it!!" The girl let out a pained sigh, "Please…"

Krory creased his brow and looked at the tilted floor; he'd rather like to keep his tongue. He brushed down the girl's silky hair, before heaving a sigh, what harm would it do? So, he leaned forward and whispered the strange man's name in her ear.

She gave him a smile that caused him to blush, leaning back from him as though savouring the information.

"Nooow, I-I tell-ll you whut _I_ knooow," She groaned, running long fingered hands down her inflected self. Krory gave her a nod, looking at the water, it wasn't half empty yet.

"Long-a-ago, ah-after Mah-master took-uk-took me in," she started, looking up at the ceiling as though trying to remember, "a mah-man came, he had a haaaat, and was la-large and p-p-powerful, ah-and he ah-asked me i-if I-I knew whut dis h-house run on, a-and I say t-to h-him th-that n-no, I do-do not." She stopped for a second, wincing in pain, "H-he asked i-if I'd li-like t-to b-be pa-power a-again…I s-said y-yes, h-he t-took a l-look a-at my b-bondage (she pointed to her collar)…" The girl suddenly looked at the glass. Krory turned his head as well, and a thrill of terror ran threw him as he saw the glass was almost empty.

"Hurry!" Krory cried, finding it tempting to just knock over the glass.

"H-he s-said I-I s-should l-let th-them who-who come h-have the pa-power," she rushed, looking frightened, "I-I d-did…and th-then!!!" The girl gripped Krory, every part of her trembling with fright, "I-I ma-must sh-show you!"

Taking the stunned man by the hand, she lead him out of the house, just as the strange man entered his home to find it empty. His golden flicked eyes looked around and a sad look passed over his face.

"Willn't you leave my family alone, Duke?"


End file.
